The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Low-density parity check (LDPC) codes are used to encode data for transmission over a noisy channel. The encoded data is transmitted over a noisy channel and received by a decoder. The decoder uses an LDPC parity check matrix to decode the received data. The LDPC parity check matrix relates variable nodes containing the data to check nodes containing parity check results. The LDPC parity check matrix can be arranged in blocks, such that the parity check matrix has block columns and block rows. In some examples, these blocks are circulant block matrices.
In some LDPC parity check matrices, each column is associated with a variable node, and each row is associated with a check node. In some LPDC decoding schemes, the decoder processes each block having non-zero elements when determining whether to flip one or more bits associated with the variable node of the block column associated with that particular block.